


Before the World Catches Up

by lascivious



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i don't fucking know, implied nsfw i guess, niles is in a maid dress for barely explained reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lascivious/pseuds/lascivious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is crumbling under the weight of the war, and Niles resolves to be his salvation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the World Catches Up

**Author's Note:**

> happy gay waves secret santa to alex jr.!! i didnt really know your niles ships so i figured leoniles is always a safe bet, here's your niles in a maid dress fic as promised and it's NOT PORN, WOW, mostly i was too lazy, LMFAO
> 
> title is a lyric from collar full by panic! at the disco because i am A Homosexual
> 
> i can't believe this is the first thing on my ao3 im calling 911

Lace, simply put, is rather uncomfortable. 

Black and white fabric is itchy against Niles' dark skin, the body-hugging fit lending a stiffness to his movement, lest he rip the delicate ensemble. Long years of thieving in his past had made stealing the dress from Felicia's closet child's play. At this point, his only task is to sit and wait for Leo to find Niles perched on the blonde royal's bed. The wait, so far, has been long and uneventful; nobody has thought to seek one of Leo's retainers while Leo is holed up with his many tomes. 

It's a jarring juxtaposition, the way that Niles had tucked every thick muscle into his costume, hair plaited and tucked into a frilly headpiece to match. He could be any palace servant, except for how utterly conspicuous he is. His biceps bulge from the fitted sleeves, his legs are thick and haired under the fabric of white stockings, and his hips don't quite fill out the skirt. It's... embarrassing, the way that the ensemble fits him, and the way that his stockinged thighs slip against one another as he periodically readjusts. Anxiety builds like a knot growing tighter in the depths of his stomach, and the anticipation of their tryst grows all-encompassing. For a moment, Niles wonders why he didn't think to steal clothing from Jakob instead, after Leo sheepishly suggested this. 

Too late now. 

The heavy wooden door swings wide open, revealing Leo with his upturned nose shoved into a thick tome. He nudges the door closed behind him with one hip and practiced ease, undeterred from his reading and seemingly unaware of Niles' presence. His profile is strong in the lowlight, the delicate planes of a royal face. With looks like those, it's no wonder the monarchal family is so beloved by the people of Nohr. 

Niles clears his throat, and Leo's gaze snaps up to meet his own. His pupils are blown in the dim candlelight, the only light in the room pinpricks of flame in the surrounding darkness, rings of bright iris reduced to mere slivers along the edge as his vision adjusts. It's obvious, the path they trace along Niles' body-- taking in the primly fluffed skirt, the dress snug about his torso and revealing the deep valley between two pectoral muscles. The tip of a pink tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

"You actually did it." Leo's tone is disbelieving. Niles snorts. Does he truly believe that his retainer would be able to refuse such a request as this? Niles would throw himself upon the enemy's blade with a grin for Leo. Binding himself in corsets and skirts is, truly, the least Niles can do.

"Of course I did." Niles speaks like velvet feels, and his voice rocks Leo to his very core. The self consciousness he'd been feeling only moments before has vanished, out the door like a skittish kitten as soon as Leo entered, and his focus shifts. Leo looks disheveled after long hours spent on hard chairs in his library, no doubt reading, preparing himself for the next challenge that he'll put his impregnable mind to. Bruises are prominent under Leo's eyes and contrast the porcelain skin of his face. The brutality of war is running Leo ragged, their brief respite at the palace utterly lost on him. Leo is determined to write, and read, and practice, like he's running out of time. 

They might all be running out of time. Blood coats every battlefield in Nohr and Hoshido, the dry ground turned muddy by littered bodies and split scarlet. Useless bloodshed reigns, Garon still takes the throne. The end of the war is nowhere in sight despite Kamui's tireless efforts. And Leo, in true Nohrian fashion, lets all of the pressure of the situation rest on his own shoulders. 

Not tonight. For one night, Leo can surrender to the pleasure of what Niles has to offer. Niles takes his lord by the hand, tugging him to the bed with a salacious grin. 

Everything else could wait.


End file.
